Pokemon TCG Wiki:Manual of Style/Projects
Starting a Project When you have an idea for a project, follow these guidelines for getting started. # Talk to a staff member (or for now Tadukoo) about your project idea. # The staff member will give you their approval or rejection of the idea and potentially suggestions to improve the idea. :* Respect their decision and consider their suggestions. If you believe the wiki would still benefit from your project idea, take it to the Discussions to garner further support from other wiki members. Through further support, the staff will reconsider your project idea. :3. Once you're approved, you can then proceed to create the pages, links, and templates for your project. Note: a staff member will create the project link on the projects page for you. This is simply to ensure that the project is placed appropriately on that page. The staff member should create the link immediately after (or even right before) they've notified you of the project's approval. Project Page For project pages, the ProjectPage template was created to make it easier to get the typical layout of current projects. Just create a new page named "Pokemon TCG Wiki:Project WHATEVER" and on that page place the following (filling in the info): ;Description :Usually includes a note about leaving questions or comments about the project on its talk page. ;Links :Note: See the Project Subpages section about what each of these pages should be like. :Include the project's talk page (use the format "Pokemon TCG Wiki talk:Project WHATEVER" to name it). :Include the project's TODO page :Include the project's list of pages page ;Goals box content :Include a general goal, like improving all pages of a certain category. :Then a bullet list of general goals under that. :Save the full list for the TODO page. ;Monthly Goals box content :List a few goals that you hope the project can complete in the current month. :This list can be updated as frequently as you wish. ;Contacts :List yourself with a link to your user page ("User:YOUR NAME") and anyone else who is willing to help manage or is a major contributor to the project (and note what role each person has in the project). ;Ongoing Tasks :A list of tasks that will last forever (usually links to categories that are meant for pages that need specific improvements). ;Related Projects :A list of related projects, usually subprojects or parent projects. ;Useful Links :A list of links to pages for the project, including the list of pages, TODO list, and project's talk page (basically the same list as the links above, but formatted as a bullet list instead of a side-by-side list). ;Templates :A list of project-specific templates, including the Project Notice template (See below). Note: See the ProjectPage template documentation for more details on using the template. Project Subpages Project Talk Page The Project Talk page is where questions and comments regarding the project are to be placed. Create it with the name "Pokemon TCG Wiki talk:Project WHATEVER". When you first create your project, it's a good idea to leave a welcome message as the project creator for other users to see. TODO List The TODO list should be named with the format "Pokemon TCG Wiki:Project WHATEVER/TODO". At the top of the page be sure to include the Project Notice template, and immediately below it the (no parameters required). After those, simply write a list of things to do within the project. Make sure to categorize the list using headings if it's a long list. As the says, when a task on the TODO list has been completed, surround the task with and and put your signature using ~~~~ after the task. List of Pages The list of pages for a project is a handy page to see a complete list of pages contained with the project. Create it with the name "Pokemon TCG Wiki:Project WHATEVER/List", and include the Project Notice template at the top. After that, simply create a list of pages that are to be contained under the project. Make sure to categorize them under different headings. Project Notice Template When you create a new project, the pages that your project covers should have a notice on the bottom of them. Typically the notice is placed at the bottom of an article, but above any navboxes. If it's a subpage of the project though, the notice goes at the very top. To create a new Project Notice template, create a new template named "Template:Project WHATEVER Notice" and place the following code in it (filling in the info):